


shut up kiss me hold me tight

by twnkwlf



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Silence Kink, kinkshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twnkwlf/pseuds/twnkwlf
Summary: "Ryan," Shane says with bewilderment. "Sometimes we argue— I don't want todominateyou."





	shut up kiss me hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> i m s o r r y 
> 
> and technically this definitley takes place in the same universe as the last bfu fic i wrote, but you don't have to read that one to read this. 
> 
> trigger stuff in notes at the end 
> 
> (title is from an angel olsen song of the same name)

The sheets are sweaty and tangled like cobwebs around their bodies. Shane tries his best to finesse a kiss while dragging the blanket back over their waists, because it's still light out and they're naked. Like _really_ naked, and hard. Trying to get off is difficult when his ass keeps getting exposed to the cool air of the hotel room.  
  
It’s just that he keeps envisioning what his body looks like from outside himself. It’s a doomed line of though that makes him itchy with self awareness and he needs to not be self aware right now. He needs to be checked out. If he follows his own shitty negativity far enough, he'll start to question things and worry about how this is the third time he and Ryan have fucked around, and what that means. He pulls back from Ryan, who looks dazed and very kissed, messy hair and shiny lips. He gets a good grip of the sheet and pulls it back to cover himself— to cover where he's lying between Ryan knees, and then mutters a soft “okay,” before getting back to it.

Ryan's still got his eyes closed, is still moving his hips in small circles against Shane’s. Shane breathes out a sigh and melts back into him, pushing his mouth into Ryan’s like he's trying to dive down and through him.  
  
Then Ryan starts to move again with more momentum than before and he's feeling the sheets drag down his back once more. Shane kind of growls in frustration.  
  
"Could you just, like, stay still—" only he cuts himself off because it sounds too harsh, but Ryan freezes up. Stock still, and Shane’s about to apologize and kiss the weird moment away, until Ryan says something that's more like a moan at the back of his throat.  
  
 "Yes, sir." He goes totally rigid.  
  
Shane kind of laughs at that and moves in for a kiss, relieved that Ryan isn't taking him too seriously. He gets dead lips— he doesn't move at all when Shane slides down to his neck. When he starts to bite on Ryan’s chest a little, only to have Ryan lie there like a fuckin’ blow up doll, he stops.  
  
"Kay. Jokes over, pal. I’m goin’ soft here," he tells him, hoping they can just resume things like normal. If they even have a normal.  
  
Ryan opens his eyes and blinks a few times, like he's surprised. "Wait— what?"  
  
"Uh…" Shane chuckles. What the hell is going on? "You can stop playing dead now?"  
  
Ryan makes this face—a furrowed brow and slightly pouted lips. "Playing dead." It's a statement that sounds like a question.  
  
Shane stares at his face for a few beats and then it clicks. "Oh," he starts, pulling himself back even further so that he's on his knees, in between Ryan’s legs. "You were joking, right?"  
  
Ryan’s eyes are too expressive for his own good, so Shane doesn't believe him when he says "Yeah, no, right."  
  
"OHHHH," Shane says. "You really weren't joking. Oh shit."  
   
Ryan starts to say something in his own defence, but the cogs in Shane’s brain are speeding along, putting the whole thing into perspective.  
  
"No, no, no—" He's trying not to sound indignant, but failing. "You… you called me _sir_. As in _yes sir I’ve been a bad, bad boy. I need to be punished._ It was in that capacity, wasn't it?"  
  
"Oh, just shut the fuck up, Shane," Ryan says, in that defensive, but non-serious tone he always takes on when Shane’s touched a nerve.  
  
"No I will not shut the fuck up. You thought I wanted to like... hold ya down. Make you my kept boy."  
  
"That’s _not_ what—"  
  
"Ryan," Shane says with bewilderment. "Sometimes we argue— I don't want to _dominate_ you."  
  
Ryan raises his eyebrows and sits up on his elbows. "Well, there's nothing wrong with wanting a little bit of consensual submission here and there."  
  
"Uhhh, there might be a _lot_ wrong with it."  
  
"No, come on. There's a reason Fifty Shades is the number one best selling book of all time."  
  
"Oh, don't talk to me about Fifty Shades of abuse—"  
  
"I’m not saying that we should re-enact it scene for scene, I’m just saying that BDSM is—"  
  
Shane shakes his head, silent laughter pouring over him. "Oh, fuck, do you have leather and shit here? Like a Rubbermaid container in the closet full of ball gags?"  
  
"Yeah, Shane, I have three hundred and twenty-five ball gags."  
  
"But there's no way you could handle that given your piss poor gag reflex."  
  
"I don't want to wear a fucking ball gag, Jesus fucking Christ."  
  
"Well, what then? You'd wanna get tied up?"  
  
"Sure," Ryan puffs out. "Why not?" He sounds so confident and righteous about it, as if he's pissed Shane is trying to challenge him on this. As if they're arguing about something innocuous like which Monty Python film is the best. Shane almost forgets that they're both still pressed so close together, naked and half-hard. He feels a rush of liquid heat go to his groin suddenly.  
  
"You want me to like... tell you to shut up." He says it with raised eyebrows. he's unsure if he's still kidding.  
  
"Maybe. For starters."  
  
"I just," Shane starts, giving Ryan a placating, kind of condescending look. "I just don't know if that's sexy, Ryan."  
  
Ryan rolls his eyes, moving so that Shane’s cock accidentally bumps against his thigh. "Okay, sorry. I forgot I who I was dealing with. If you want to go back to making sweet sensual love to me, we can do that."  
  
"I have _never_ used the term _make love._ ”  
  
"Right maybe that's too crass for you. Um…lie with. You wanna get back to lying with me, Madej? Wanna maybe cut a hole in the sheet and drape it over me? Do a bit of praying after?"  
  
Shane feels his arm lift before he can even process what he's doing. Then he's slapping his hand over Ryan’s mouth to cut him off.  
  
To shut him up.  
  
The air in the room shifts in an instant. He watches Ryan close his eyes. He feels his knees spread open wider. Shane takes a shaky breath, and Ryan lets out the softest, muffled, and aching noise.  
  
"Shut up." It's almost a whisper. He watches Ryan start to breathe faster and go red. And then he does what feels somehow natural. He puts his weight on the arm that's holding Ryan’s mouth, pushing down on Ryan’s chest as if to keep him in place. With another hand, he reaches down to Ryan’s dick.  
  
Ryan opens his eyes to look up at Shane. Unable to speak, he just looks seriously at Shane’s questioning expression. A quick and silent _do you want to do this for real_? And Ryan nods fast and frantic, closing his eyes again and breathing hot, wet air out through Shane’s fingers.  
  
And then Shane just starts working him over. It's fast. It's probably too fast. Too sensitive. Ryan twitches once, twice, three times, and then goes tense, like he's trying to adapt to it. And Shane goes harder on him, sliding foreskin over his messy cockhead fast like he's trying to outdo a record.  
  
And Ryan’s hands fly to Shane’s forearm, to the one that's keeping him quiet. And he's making guttural, high pitched choking moans that can’t make it past Shane’s hold on his mouth, and Shane could come from how desperate this all is, from how Ryan’s eyes suddenly open wide like he's seen a ghost, and how his veins look blue against his skin, and he tries to yell something through Shane’s fingers, but Shane just tells him, "shhh."  
  
And watches him explode.  
  
Shane lets go of his entire hold on him, slowing his hand down while Ryan gives a good couple of whole body convulsions, coming harder than he’s ever seen someone come.  
  
"Jeeesus," Shane says, mostly to himself. Ryan looks so good like this.  
  
He sits back and puts his hand on himself while Ryan just breathes to get back down to earth. He closes his eyes and pumps his hand faster, already close, but when he opens his eyes again, Ryan is looking at him, still panting, still covered in his own come.

 And he says, "come on me," to Shane like it's nothing.  
  
Shane braces his hand on the pillow next to Ryan’s head and bends over him. He comes on Ryan’s chest just as Ryan stretches up to catch his mouth in a kiss that’s so rough it hurts.    
  
He stays hovering there for a moment, panting over him, looking down at the come painted on his chest. Ryan’s hand softly scratches through the hair at the base of Shane’s head. He kisses him one last time because…holy shit. It’s a lot all at once.

They sink down together into the sheets.  
  
"Did you, uh," Shane starts. he could finish this sentence a million different ways. _Did you like that? Did you trust me? Did you want to do it again and again and again?_ But he can't get the words out, so he says, "did you really read Fifty Shades of Grey?"  
  
Ryan snorts. "Only the Wikipedia synopsis."  
  
"Okay." Shane looks around at their hotel room, at the mess of open suitcases, and audio equipment, and too-small hotel towels lying around the space. "Okay good."  
  
They lie there, and Ryan eventually leans his head over onto Shane’s shoulder. They don't quite fall asleep, because it's still four in the afternoon and they are supposed to get the red eye tonight back to LA. But they're quiet in a safe and comfortable way until the sun starts to wind down into evening.    
  
And they don't pull the sheets back over themselves. Shane has forgotten all about covering himself up, about what this looks like from the outside. He's not on the outside right now.

He's decidedly inside this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> shane makes fun of ryan's sexual preferences
> 
> ryan calls shane "sir"
> 
> shane tells ryan to shut up and be quiet several times while having sex w him 
> 
> ryan also makes fun of shane's sexual preferences
> 
> there are no explicit verbal exchanges of consent, but there are non verbal exchanges and neither characters feel as though their consent has been breached within the confines of this story 
> 
> you can follow me at bellywasher.tumblr.com


End file.
